


Sleep Troubles

by Galadwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is having troubles sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it: when Dean says to Cas "where are you going to sleep?" we all thought "with you, dumbass". Right?

Something wasn’t quite right. He could feel it, even in his sleep. His hunter’s senses were tickling.

Dean burst his eyes open, grabbed the knife under his pillow and jumped upright, only to find a pair of blue eyes peering attentively at him.

“Dear god, Cas…!” he exhaled and dropped his voice, mindful of Sam sleeping just 5 feet away “How many times have I told you? Don’t do that! Man, it’s creepy.”

Castiel furrowed his brows in concern “My apologies, Dean. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He lowered his gaze “I guess I just… can’t help it.”

“What are you talking about?” replied Dean. “Well, I guess that’s just what guardian angels do” answered Cas, and he smiled apologetically. Not the best excuse, he knew. But he wasn’t able to put into words the inexplicable need to watch over Dean, to make sure that he was safe.

Dean raised his brows skeptically and snorted lightly. _Guardian angel? Really?_ But he wasn’t in the mood to get into a theological argument with an angel. Not that he could ever be in the mood for that. Ever.

He rubbed his face with his palm, hiding a yawn. “Well, if you have to, could you at least do it seated and not standing there, looming over like some freaking serial killer?”

Castiel didn’t answer right away, as if he were processing Dean’s words. “Sure, if it makes you feel better” he said eventually, and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Dean nodded, lied back down and rolled on the opposite side, trying to resume whatever good dream he was having before Castiel went all _Cullen_ on him. _What was it? Ha, right, cherry pie_.

He shut his eyes and wished himself to sleep, but it didn’t last. He tried to lie on his stomach, like he usually slept, but it didn’t seem to work, either. Eventually, he turned on his back, stared at the ceiling and sighed.

“Dean” Castiel called. Dean grunted in response “You seem to have troubles sleeping.” He grunted louder. The angels, always so quick. “I’m sorry” Pause. “Is it…it’s because of me?”

“Yes—no! …I mean, I don’t know” Dean bumped his hands on the mattress in frustration. It was, wasn’t it? But there were also a million other things keeping him awake.

“Do you want me to leave?” Cas asked cautiously, looking at him with his bright blue eyes and that expression of sincere concern that always threw Dean off his balance. Or whatever was left of it.

“No!” he answered, a bit too hastily. “No” he repeated, slower “I mean, you don’t have to.”

Cas smiled at him, and Dean rubbed his eyes, trying not to think about all the things that lurked in the corners of his mind. “How can you be sure that you can’t sleep, anyway?” he asked the angel, instead. Castiel watched him as if he had just said something really, really stupid. The usual. “Because I don’t need to sleep, Dean” he answered slowly, as you answer a petulant child. “Right. But that doesn’t mean that you _can’t_ , does it?” replied Dean, with one of his ‘oh-I’m-so-smart’ seductive smiles. Castiel fell silent, considering Dean’s words. He had a point.

“I guess I could” he said eventually “But I don’t see why I should, sleeping is rather inconvenient: you are helpless when you sleep. And, why do you want me to sleep? Someone should be awake, just in case”

Dean inhaled, and closed his eyes. _God, I wish I knew what I’m doing_. “Look, man: if you want to hunt with us, I can’t have you standing here full creepy vampire mode while we sleep, ok? It gets on my nerves, hunter senses and all. I don’t want to send you away so humor me, ok? Do it for me.” He moved over, freeing the other side of the bed, and looked at Cas with an encouraging smile, hoping the damn angel would sleep and stop creeping the hell out of him with all this ‘watching over’ nonsense.

Castiel peered at him for a few seconds, then opened his mouth, then closed it and just nodded. “As you wish. So, what do I do?” “Well, for a start, come lie your feathery ass here” answered Dean, patting the mattress beside him. “Then you close your eyes, and think of something nice, something that makes you feel warm and comfortable and safe” “And that’s it?” Castiel sounded dubious “That’s it” Dean reassured him. “And it works for you?” “Every time.” Dean smiled again, trying to convince Cas, but mostly himself. If only it were so easy.

Cas raised his brows, but did as he was told. He lay down beside Dean –trenchcoat and all- and closed his eyes. “Right” said Dean “Goodnight, Cas” and he rolled on his side again.

He was almost drifting toward unconsciousness, when Castiel’s voice pulled him out again.

“Dean”

“What now, Cas?!”

“I don’t think this is working.”

He rolled on the other side, to find a fully awake angel staring at the ceiling. Cas turned his face toward Dean’s.

“I don’t think I have any memory that makes me feel comfortable. Or safe. What do humans do when they feel like that?”

Dean sighed. He should have know this was a terrible idea. Terrible, stupid idea.

“Roll over” he said. Castiel stared at him, not understanding .“Roll on your side” Dean repeated, gesturing to the angel to roll on the external side of the bed.

Castiel obeyed. Then, Dean put his arms around him, and locked his hands on Castiel’s waist, holding him tight. He let the angel’s back lean on his chest, and rested his chin on Cas’ soft hair.

“Oh” said Cas after a moment “I see.” Dean didn’t answer, and closed his eyes, hoping that he could finally sleep.

“Dean”

“Why is your heart racing?”

Trying unsuccessfully to bury his mouth in Cas’s hair.

“Are you having a heart attack?”

“Shut up or I’m going to gag you.”

Luckily for him, Cas couldn’t being to understand how _wrong_ the last words came out. But he held the angel tighter against his chest. And thought that for the first time in years he was actually feeling comfortable. And safe.

Castiel didn’t reply. He relaxed in Dean’s embrace and smiled, contemplating the endless mystery and countless shades of the human heart.

He closed his eyes, sighing in contentment, and slept.


End file.
